Misery Business
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Pertengkaran mulai terjadi diantara yunjae, lalu moonbin dan jiyool mulai terabaikan mereka. FF/ Yunjae - Misery Business/ 2s - END
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Misery Business**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**Disini semua ukenya udah punya anak [Mpreg]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Perpisahan memang bukan akhir segalanya tapi perpisahan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan saat kita tahu jika sebenarnya kita tak pernah menginginkan perpisahan itu, hanya karena sebuah keegoisan, dan perpisahan itu akhirnya terjadi.

.

.

Author POV

.

Malam itu dikediaman kim suasana tampak ramai, bagaimana tidak... saat ini, mereka tengah merayakan pesta ulang tahun cucu mereka yang keempat tahun - **jung jiyool**.

Semua tampak menikmati acara dengan baik, jiyool bermain dengan sepupunya minhwan, hyunjin, hyuna dan wonhee.

"park minhwan, lee hyunjin, kim hyuna, choi wonhee, jung jiyool... hentikan kejar-kejaran kalian atau kalian akan merusak semuanya" teriak heechul yang mulai kesal melihat anak serta keponakannya yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"ne umma..." si cantik wonhee menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum manis pada sang umma - heechul.

**Choi wonhee** merupakan anak perempuan dari sichul, usianya dua bulan lebih tua dari jiyool sedangkan anak pertama mereka bernama choi minho yang kini berusia genap sepuluh tahun.

"oppa, chullie ahjumma celewet ya" bisik jiyool pada sepupunya yang bernama minhwan, atau lebih tepatnya **park minhwan**, anak sulung sekaligus anak satu-satunya pasangan yoosu yang usianya kini genap sembilan tahun.

"yes, he's so noisy" jawab minhwan pada sepupu kecilnya itu dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang sudah pasih karena Yoosu's Family tiga tahun terakhir ini memang tinggal di **Virgina **untuk menangani perusahaan mereka disana.

"oppa... apa yang kau katakan..." jiyool tampak bingung dengan bahasa yang digunakan sepupunya itu, minhwan sedikit mendecak.

"apa joongie ahjumma tidak mengajarimu bahasa inggris?" tanya minhwan padanya, jiyool hanya menggeleng polos.

"ani, umma tidak bicala bahasa ingglis pada yoolie, dulu appa dan binnie oppa yang seling bicala bahasa ingglis pada yoolie" jawab jiyool dengan polosnya, dia terdiam... lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

"..hiks... ummaaaaaaa... yoolie mau appa sama binnie oppa..." tangis jiyool pecah sambil berlari mencari sang umma - **kim jaejoong**.

Tap...

"waeyo baby..." jaejoong langsung menyambut pelukan anak perempuannya itu saat tubuh kecilnya berlari kepelukannya, sosok disamping jaejoong sedikit mendecak.

"minhwan, hyunjin, hyuna, wonhee... kenapa yoolie menangis eum?" junsu tampak mendecak, minhwan yang memang paling besar diantara mereka karena minho lebih memilih untuk bersikap tenang berbaur dengan anak seusianya dipojok yang lain langsung merenggut.

"ummaaaaa... yoolie mau appa sama binnie oppa..." tangis jiyool tak tertahan, junsu langsung terdiam sementara jaejoong memeluk hangat tubuh kecil anak perempuannya itu.

"arra, nanti mereka akan datang" jaejoong nampak menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung jiyool, jiyool melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap jaejoong serius.

"jinjayo?" tanya jiyool lucu, jaejoong tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata jiyool.

"ne, sekarang yoolie kembali main sama minhwan dan hyunjin oppa, lalu hyuna dan wonhee juga ne?" senyum jaejoong padanya, jiyool mengangguk senang.

"ne umma..." ucapnya polos lalu berlari menghampiri sepupu-sepupunya yang lain.

"..." jaejoong kini terdiam, sampai suara junsu menyadarkannya.

"hyung..." panggilnya saat jiyool sudah kembali berbaur dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

"hmmm..." hanya gumaman saja yang keluar dibibir cherry-nya.

"benarkah mereka akan kemari?" tanya junsu ragu, jaejoong kembali terdiam dengan semua pikirannya.

"aku sudah memberitahunya jika hari ini aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun jiyool dikediaman appa ini" jawab jaejoong padanya, junsu hanya diam.

"..tapi aku tak yakin jika **dia** akan datang..." tambah jaejoong lagi, ada nada kecewa yang terdengar disuaranya itu.

"kurasa **yunho hyung **akan datang, tentu saja dengan mengajak **moonbin** bersamanya... bagaimanapun ini adalah pesta ulang tahun anak perempuannya, hyung" ucap junsu padanya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Tiba saatnya untuk kami menyanyikan lagu serta meniup lilin ulang tahun jiyool bersama teman-temannya, jiyool tampak senang.

"saengilchukahamnidaaa... saengilchukahamnidaaa..." kami bernyanyi bersama, jiyool pun terlihat sangat bersemangat, dia tak hentinya tersenyum pada semua tamu yang hadir.

"saranghaneun uri jiyoolie... saengilchukahamnida..."

Huu...

Aku membantu putri kecilku meniup lilinnya, dia tampak senang sekali, tapi tunggu... aku cukup terkejut saat jiyool tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menutup matanya, **make a wish?**

"..ya Tuhan... yoolie mau appa sama oppa ada disini, yoolie ingin umma sama appa kaya dulu lagi... yoolie sayang jae umma, yun appa dan binnie oppa... amin"

"..." aku terdiam, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... kini perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyelimutiku, aku memang orang terbodoh yang ada didunia ini.

"umma" panggil jiyool menyadarkanku, dia tersenyum lalu memberikan potongan kue pertamanya padaku.

"gomawo sayang, saengilchukahae uri yoolie" aku mencium pipinya hangat, dia anak perempuanku, anak keduaku.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Setelah acara meniup dan memotong kuenya selesai, kini jiyool kembali bermain dengan sepupunya. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil, setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat salah satu malaikatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Ya, salah satu malaikatnya karena malaikat pertamanya tak tinggal bersamanya, melainkan dengan appa kandungnya.

Tak dapat dibohongi jika jaejoong merindukan malaikat pertamanya itu, buah cintanya juga, air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Kini pikirannya kembali melayang kekejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Awal dari kehancuran keluarganya.

.

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

.

**Three years ago**...

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pasangan **yunjae**, jung yunho dan kim jaejoong? anak pengusaha terkaya di seoul. **Jung yunho** merupakan pewaris tunggal jung corp sementara **kim jaejoong** adalah anak kedua dari keluarga kim, kim corp.

Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, bukan karena perjodohan ataupun bisnis kedua keluarga, melainkan karena cinta.

Keduanya menikah karena mereka memang saling mencintai, dan saat itu mereka dikaruniai seorang putra yang tampan dan putri yang cantik yang lahir dari rahim jaejoong sendiri.

Dan kini...

Usia **jiyool** - anak perempuan mereka genap satu tahun sementara anak sulung mereka yang bernama **jung moonbin**, yang seorang namja kini berusia lima tahun.

"su-ie, hyung titipkan moonbin dan jiyool padamu ya, mian merepotkanmu lagi" ucap jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil disamping istrinya itu.

"ani umma, binnie mau ikut umma sama appa" mata sipit moonbin yang sama percis dengan sang appa - yunho, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aniya, binnie sama su-ie ahjumma ne? umma dan appa tidak akan lama, bukankah binnie juga bisa main dengan minhwannie" ucap jaejoong menenangkan anak sulungnya itu sementara jiyool yang masih terlalu kecil hanya menatap polos tak mengerti.

"aniya, umma... hiksss... appa..." tangis moonbin mulai pecah, selalu saja seperti itu, moonbin akan menangis saat kedua orangtuanya pergi, tentu saja untuk urusan **perusahaan**.

"hey, jangan menangis... kau itu laki-laki! arra?" yunho mencubit hidung moonbin pelan, moonbin hanya bisa tersedu setelah mendengar ucapan appanya itu.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya moonbin ataupun jiyool ditinggal bersama pasangan yoosu, sejak dia lahir memang jaejoong dan yunho sering menitipkannya pada yoosu yang tak lain memang adik dan adik ipar jaejoong.

"binnie, umma dan appa pergi ne? jaga adikmu, jangan nakal dan... jadilah anak baik" pesan jaejoong sebelum meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

"ingat pesan ummamu, dan.. jung moonbin! jangan jadi namja cengeng, arraseo?" tambah yunho padanya, moonbin menunduk dengan bekas air mata yang masih terlihat jelas.

"ne umma, appa..." jawab moonbin sangat pelan, yunho menatapnya dalam diam, tentu saja dia tak tega selalu meninggalkan putranya seperti itu.

"kami menyayangimu" bisik jaejoong sebelum pergi lalu mencium hangat putra pertamanya itu lalu tak lupa mencium pipi gembul putri bungsunya yang saat ini tengah digendong junsu... dan begitupun dengan yunho, dia melakukan hal serupa dengan jaejoong.

"kami menyayangimu..." bisik yunho pada putra sulungnya, moonbin hanya tertunduk.

"su, kami pergi dulu... kami percayakan moonbin dan jiyool padamu..."

"arraseo, hyung..."

.

.

.

Sekilas itulah rutinitas **yunjae**, mereka tidak segan meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya untuk urusan bisnis, dan saat ini mereka mungkin tidak akan menyadari dampak dari itu semua.

"..mian merepotkanmu, kami menitipkan moonbin dan jiyool padamu su-ie..."

Beruntung karena yoosu tak pernah keberatan dengan itu, lagipula mereka juga mempunyai anak namja yang seumuran dengan moonbin, **park minhwan**.

.

.

Tiga minggu lebih yunho dan jaejoong berada diluar korea, kalau sudah seperti itu mereka seperti melupakan segalanya dan fokus dengan perusahaan mereka yang ada diluar.

"binnie, waktunya makan malam" panggil junsu pada moonbin saat makan malam tiba.

"ne" jawab moonbin pelan lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang makan, yoochun, junsu, minhwan, moonbin, serta jiyool yang duduk dikursi kecilnya, tapi bukan hal yang aneh jika minhwan yang memang bawel itu terus saja berbicara selama makan malam berlangsung.

"..bisakah kau diam dan makan makananmu dengan tenang" ucap moonbin tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali yoosu.

"mwo?" minhwan menatap tidak suka pada moonbin, akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit geram pada sepupunya itu, lalu sedetik kemudian...

Srett...

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak moonbin saat minhwan dengan sengajanya menaruh sendoknya dipiring moonbin lalu mengaduknya asal dengan sebal.

Reaksi yang cukup berlebihan? tapi itulah moonbin...

"wae? kulihat makananmu terlalu rapih, moonbin-ah" jawab minhwan tanpa dosa.

Srakk...

"aku tidak mau makan" dingin moonbin lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, minhwan hanya tersenyum mengejek sementara yoochun dan junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hwannie, cepat minta maaf pada binnie..." terang junsu pada putra sulungnya itu.

Tap...

"shirro" kali ini minhwan yang meninggalkan meja makan, yoochun dan junsu menghela nafas panjang dibuatnya, akhir-akhir ini moonbin dan minhwan memang terlihat kurang baik.

"su, sepertinya kita harus mengatakan kebiasaan moonbin pada **yunjae** hyung" ucap yoochun pada junsu, junsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Minhwan memang bawel dan semaunya, mirip dengan junsu, tapi untuk masalahnya kali ini memanglah moonbin yang terlalu sensitif dan berlebihan.

Lagipula dulu hubungan moonbin dan minhwan sangat baik hingga beberapa minggu terakhir ini moonbin seperti menunjukan sikap lain dari dalam dirinya.

.

.

Tak ada moonbin yang baik dan mudah berbaur dengan siapapun, yang dilihat yoosu hanya namja kecil itu yang lebih pendiam atau lebih tepatnya dingin.

Yoosu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya memperhatikan moonbin dan meminta minhwan anak laki-laki mereka untuk bermain atau sekedar menemani moonbin.

Tapi bukan masalah untuk minhwan karena moonbin sepupunya, terlebih mereka seumuran, hanya saja sikap moonbin belakang ini membuat minhwan kesal melihatnya.

"moonbin-ah..." suara khas minhwan tampak menghampiri namja kecil bermata musang itu.

Dilihatnya moonbin yang hanya diam disudut jendela kamarnya sambil melihat keluar kamar, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

**In other side...**

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk sekali dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dipresentasikannya sore ini, kemeja hitam rapihnya serta rambut hitam pekat pendeknya membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat sempurna.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya lalu berdiri merapihkan beberapa kertas yang terlihat berantakan diatas mejanya.

Sampai...

"..yunh..." kagetnya saat dirasakannya seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"..." orang tersebut tidak menyahut dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mencium tengkuknya.

"yunnie... hentikan, aku sedang bekerja" jaejoong sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"..." tapi bukannya menjawab, sosok yang tak lain memang yunho itu malah asyik menghisap leher jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu melenguh kenikmatan.

"..aahhh... cukup yun, nanti malam kita lanjutkan..." jaejoong lalu mendorong tubuh yunho hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"..." yunho menatapnya kesal.

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup kilat bibir yunho supaya suami tampannya itu tak merenggut lagi.

"yunnie, kau tahu... saat ini aku sedang bekerja jadi-"

"jangan menggangguku dan kembali keruanganmu! nde, arraseo jaejoongnim" potong yunho cepat, jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar kata yang sering diucapkannya ditirukan oleh yunho.

"boo, hari ini aku sedikit terlambat, kau pulanglah duluan, aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen untuk lusa nanti" ucap yunho menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya keruangan jaejoong tersebut.

"mwo? kau lembur lagi? aishh..."

"nde, kau tak marah kan?"

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya **yunjae **semakin sibuk, yunho harus memimpin berbagai meeting sementara jaejoong pun tak kalah sibuk dengan client mereka.

Keduanya seperti hanyut didalam dunia mereka, tapi tak jarang juga jika keduanya merelakan waktu mereka untuk pekerjaan, seperti saat ini... yunho tengah sibuk dan memilih untuk tidur dikantornya daripada pulang ke apartemen milik perusahaan tempat mereka menginap.

"..yunnie, kau yakin tak akan pulang?" ucap jaejoong disambungan teleponnya, padahal dia sendiri menelepon suaminya itu sambil serius menatap laptop dimeja kerja apartemennya.

"nde, boo... ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan..."

"baiklah, aku mulai mengantuk..."

.

.

.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga tak sadar jika mereka sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang masihlah sangat membutuhkan keduanya.

"..umma..." bagaimanapun moonbin merupakan seorang anak yang masih harus diperhatikan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dia melaksanakan ulangtahunnya yang keenam tahun tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan yunho dan jaejoong yang memang selalu sibuk itu.

Dilihatnya jiyool yang memang terlihat ceria bermain dengan junsu ataupun minhwan, dia seperti terasingkan walaupun kenyataannya tak seperti itu, justru dirinyalah yang menutup diri pada orang lain.

"moonbin-ah, lihatlah aku punya ini" minhwan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya, moonbin langsung menatapnya dingin.

"tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?"

"kenapa? bukannya ini rumahku? kau hanya menumpang"

"..." moonbin terdiam seketika, minhwan tak bermaksud memojokan.

"moonbin-ah... moonbin..." minhwan mulai kesal sendiri, dia mencibir tak jelas kemudian keluar kamar melihat moonbin yang hanya terdiam itu.

"menyebalkan..." cibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

Siang itu minhwan dan moonbin baru saja sampai dikediaman yoosu, seperti biasa moonbin akan langsung masuk kamarnya sementara minhwan yang langsung menuju dapur karena perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"aishh... dia menyebalkan sekali, kupikir dia anak pungut yunho ahjussi" cibir minhwan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyomot puding yang baru saja diambilnya.

"ya! apa yang kau katakan..." junsu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya, berkacak pinggang.

"u-mma... a..aniya..." minhwan gugup sendiri, junsu mendekati putra tunggalnya itu.

"perkataanmu akan membuat sepupumu sedih, jangan lakukan lagi? arra?"

"n-nde umma, hanya saja... dia memang menyebalkan... tak seperti jae dan yunho ahjussi" pout minhwan pada junsu, junsu hanya menggeleng.

Dia menyadari itu, jika akhir-akhir ini moonbin memang berubah dan bersikap terlalu dingin pada siapapun, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"aku tak suka dengannya, moonbin... dia angkuh umma" manja minhwan padanya.

"mwo? berani sekali kau mengatai sepupumu seperti itu, anak nakal... aisshh..." ucap junsu pura-pura marah lalu menggelitik pinggang minhwan gemas.

"anak nakal harus dihukum... rasakan ini..." junsu terus menggelitikinya.

"..ahh.. hahaha ampun umma... ani... hahaha... geli... hhaha" minhwan mencoba melepaskan kelitikan junsu namun nampaknya sia-sia saja.

Keduanya kini tertawa bersama, gambaran hubungan umma dan anak yang baik... tapi tanpa disadari mereka. Namja kecil bermata musang itu terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Tatapan matanya terlihat sulit untuk diartikan, dia menatap lurus kearah keduanya... antara sedih, senang, iri, dan kecewa, ntahlah apa yang dirasakannya kini.

Dia... namja kecil itu... moonbin.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu...

Moonbin tengah duduk sendiri sambil menyantap makan siangnya, hanya sendiri tak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang saling berbaur dengan yang lainnya.

Ntah pikiran dari mana, tiba-tiba minhwan ingin sekali **mengerjai** sepupunya itu, saat itu kantin sekolah dasar itu lumayan ramai.

"hai.." sapa minhwan pada moonbin, moonbin hanya melihat sekilas lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya, minhwan menyeringai padanya.

"aku suka sekali susu apple, sruuppp..." dengan sengaja minhwan mengambil susu kotak rasa apple milik moonbin lalu meneguknya dan menyisakan setengahnya.

"gomawo" ucap minhwan lagi lalu beranjak dari tempat moonbin dan kembali ketempat duduknya bersama teman-temannya yang sedikit ikut menertawakannya.

Moonbin hanya diam, namun dengan datarnya dia meraih kotak susu itu lalu berjalan kearah meja minhwan dan teman-temannya.

Sruuttt...

"..." minhwan dan teman-temannya terkejut saat moonbin menumpahkan susunya kedalam kotak makanan minhwan.

"bukannya kau suka susu apple" ucap moonbin dingin lalu kembali ketempatnya.

"YA! JUNG MOONBIN!" teriak minhwan kesal.

.

.

.

Dan semenjak kejadian makan siang itu, moonbin yang menurut teman-temannya **angkuh **itu sering sekali mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya, mereka tahu kalau moonbin anak yang sedikit **berbeda**.

Moonbin memang sangat memperhatikan makanan yang dimakannya, sedikit mirip dengan jaejoong yang memang selektif dan pilih-pilih makanan, tapi moonbin lebih parah.

Dia tak suka makanannya disentuh orang lain, siapapun itu.

**Sampai suatu ketika...**

"hyung, kumohon cepatlah pulang..." ucap junsu bingung sekaligus panik pada orang diseberang sana.

"tapi su, kami-"

"ini ada hubungannya dengan moonbin, hyung"

"moonbin? arraseo... lusa kami akan kembali"

"ani, sekarang juga hyung!"

TUUTTT...

Panggilanpun terputus.

.

.

.

"mwo? moonbin mendorong temannya hingga terjatuh dari tangga?" koor **yunjae **bersamaan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya tak percaya sementara yunho memijat dahinya pening, mereka baru saja sampai dirumah junsu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ne, temannya langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit hyung..." jawab junsu lemas, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi untungnya junsu sudah meminta maaf pada pihak sekolah dan orangtua dari yang bersangkutan.

"mana dia..." yunho akhirnya angkat suara.

"dikamarnya hyung..."

Yunho dan jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar moonbin, diikuti oleh junsu dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"..jauhkan tanganmu dari botol minumanku.."

**Yunjae** dan junsu langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara moonbin dari dalam kamar.

"aniyo, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya..." ngeyel minhwan lalu mengambil botol milik moonbin yang berada diatas meja belajarnya itu.

"BODOH! SUDAH KU BILANG JAUHKAN TANGANMU!"

"YA! kenapa kau sombong sekali" kesal minhwan lagi.

"..." moonbin menatapnya tajam.

"KUBILANG JAUH-"

"JUNG MOONBIN!" potong yunho mulai geram dengan tingkah putranya, moonbin dan minhwan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"..minta maaf pada minhwan..." ucap yunho sambil menghampirinya, masih dengan nada pelan.

"tidak mau" jawab moonbin datar.

"kau..." yunho mulai kesal dengan tingkah putra sulungnya ini.

"..."

"cepat minta maaf atau appa akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke asrama" marah yunho melihat putranya yang sulit diatur.

Dulu yunho memang pernah marah pada moonbin karena saat itu moonbin tidak mau sekolah dan dia mengancam akan mengirimnya kesekolah asrama.

"aku tidak bersalah" ucap moonbin datar.

"JUNG MOONBIN, KAU-"

"hentikan yun, binnie..." potong jaejoong yang merasa tidak tega melihat putranya dipojokan terus, jaejoong menarik lengan kecil moonbin lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"sudah kubilang kan jae, urus saja moonbin... biar masalah perusahaan aku yang tangani, tapi kau malah-"

"bukankah dari awal kita sudah berkomitmen, kita menikah dan kau tidak akan melarangku untuk tetap berkarir yun"

"tapi sekarang berbeda... lihat moonbin, kau tega mengorbankannya demi keegoisanmu, dan jiyool... apa kau ingin dia menjadi seperti kakaknya?"

"kau menyalahkan aku yun?" jaejoong mulai terbawa emosi.

"mungkin"

"mwo?"

"bukannya kau ummanya, harusnya kau mengerti dengan keadaanya, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau membiarkan moonbin sendiri dengan dunianya, kesendiriannya"

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku, yunho" jaejoong tampak tak terima, yunho menatapnya tak percaya, dia menghela nafasnya.

"aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu, sudahlah..." yunho melenggang meninggalkan jaejoong dikamar mereka.

"..." jaejoong terdiam, nafasnya naik turun tak habis pikir kalau yunho benar-benar menyalahkannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu jarang sekali yunho ataupun jaejoong menunjukan kemesraannya, yang ada hanya pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang selalu ada diantara mereka.

"shirro, aku tidak mau..." tolak jaejoong saat yunho memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja lalu mengurus moonbin dan juga jiyool, kedua anak mereka.

"kau mau melihat moonbin **hancur** baru kau mau berhenti jae?"

"bukan seperti itu yun, aku hanya tidak mau usahaku selama ini, pengorbananku selama ini kau hentikan begitu saja" bantah jaejoong dengan pendiriannya.

"apa perusahaan lebih penting daripada kedua anak kita jae..." dingin yunho padanya.

"kau tidak mengerti yun"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI JUNG JAEJOONG!" yunho tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi pada istrinya itu.

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU YUNHO"

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI SEORANG ISTRI JAE"

"BAIK KALAU ITU MAU MU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCARI ISTRI YANG SESUAI DENGAN KEINGINANMU SAJA"

"KENAPA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?"

"AKU LELAH YUN... LELAH... AKU LELAH HIDUP DENGANMU... AKU LELAH MENDENGAR SETIAP OCEHANMU, LARANGANMU... SEMUANYA..."

"..." yunho terkejut mendengar pengakuan jaejoong untuknya, tak ingin memperburuk keadaan yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri.

.

"..." moonbin terdiam, tatapannya seperti biasa... sulit untuk diartikan, tubuhnya bersandar ditembok, mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya dibalik tembok.

"..he... oppa.. oppa..." sosok kecil itu berjalan pelan dan tak terarah mendekati sang oppa.

"..." moonbin menatap adiknya yang berjalan mendekatinya, lalu sedetik kemudian diraihnya tubuh mungil jiyool kedalam gendongan kecilnya.

"..oppa..." senang jiyool sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipelukan moonbin.

"..." moonbin berjalan dan membawa jiyool kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pertengkaranlah yang terdengar dirumah mewah itu. Hal yang sangat sepele pun bisa mendatangkan sebuah perdebatan tak jelas.

.

**Plakk...**

Suara tamparan itu membahana dikamar tersebut, jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"jae, mianhae..." sesal yunho karena memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"kau puas yun..." ucap jaejoong dengan nada bergetar.

"..oppa... takut..." gadis kecil itu memeluk moonbin dengan erat.

"jangan menangis ne?" moonbin mengelus hangat punggung sang adik.

"..."

"jangan dengar..." dengan sengaja moonbin menutup kedua telinga jiyool dengan tangannya.

"jae aku hanya-"

"CUKUP YUN! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI, AKU LELAH..."

"apa yang kau katakan, dengarkan aku..."

"aku lelah yun... lelah hidup denganmu, ceraikan aku..."

"..." yunho terdiam, dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan jaejoong padanya.

"ceraikan aku yun" ucap jaejoong nyaris berbisik, yunho menatapnya tak percaya sementara jaejoong hanya menunduk kalut.

"..." suasana tiba-tiba hening sampai akhirnya yunho mulai membuka suaranya.

"**baiklah** **kalau itu yang kau mau...**"

Jaejoong terkejut, dia membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari yunho.

"..."

"..kita bercerai..."

Tes...

Air mata terjatuh dari pipi jaejoong saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari yunho, setelah itu yunho langsung pergi keluar dari kamar mereka.

Brukk...

Jaejoong jatuh dan terduduk dilantai dengan tangisan yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya. Hatinya menjerit, menangis pilu... dia menyesal, menyesal karena telah mengucapkan kata laknat itu.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Dan inilah kehidupan baru jaejoong, setelah bercerai dari yunho dia langsung berhenti dan tidak banyak turun tangan didalam perusahaan.

Dia tinggal di Seoul bersama si kecil jiyool sementara moonbin dibawa oleh yunho.

Yunho membawa moonbin bersamanya, memasukan moonbin yang kini berusia sembilan tahun ke sekolah internasional di USA karena mulai saat itu yunho memilih memegang perusahaan cabang jung corp yang ada di Amerika.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Misery Business - Sequel**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

_Look at me, and the things which happened to me._

.

.

Author POV

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pesta ulangtahun jiyool, semuanya nampak kembali sibuk ke aktifitas masing-masing.

Minhwan dan minho nampaknya sangat akrab, bahkan minhwan meminta untuk kembali tinggal di Seoul. Sepertinya yoochun dan junsu harus memikirkannya baik-baik.

Lalu si cantik wonhee dan jiyool selalu terlihat bersama bermain rumah-rumahan ataupun istana pasir ditaman belakang kediaman kim, keduanya terlihat senang ketika bermain bersama dikediaman kim itu.

"..lihat, istana pasilnya besalkan..." senyum jiyool pada sepupunya - woonhee.

Dan seakan tak mau kalah, jaejoong, junsu, dan heechul pun sibuk mengobrol ria sambil memperhatikan wonhee dan jiyool yang tengah bermain istana pasir.

Mereka mulai membicarakan hal yang cukup penting mengenai anak-anak mereka hingga hal yang menurut orang pun terlalu tak penting, terlihat jika junsu yang mengusai pembicaraan sementara kedua hyungnya hanya mengangguk malas mendengarnya.

"..ani hyung, itu benar-benar tas keluaran terbaru... chunnie yang membelikannya untukku..."

"arra arra, kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali junsu" protes heechul padanya.

Jaejoong yang memang paling tenang diantara mereka hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kedua saudaranya yang kini mulai terlihat akan adu mulut, dia tak tahu tapi melihat heechul dan junsu seperti itu, seperti memberikan hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"ah ya, kenapa yunho hyung tak datang saat pesta ulangtahun jiyool?"

"..." heechul langsung menatap tajam adik bungsunya itu, junsu menatapnya polos lalu per sekian detik kemudian dia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"..ntahlah... kupikir dia sudah lelah dengan semua kekeras kepalaanku..." jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam, heechul merutuki junsu yang memberikan pertanyaan tanpa disaringnya terlebih dulu.

Jaejoong tahu jika heechul kini menatap tajam pada junsu, namja cerewet itu memang selalu menjaga perasaannya bahkan jaejoong ingat saat dia menangis hebat sesaat setelah dia resmi bercerai dengan yunho tiga tahun yang lalu.

Heechul ada untuknya dengan semua perkataan yang menenangkannya.

'**kau tahu? yunho tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, mungkin dia mempunyai alasan mengapa dia menyetujui perceraian kalian...**'

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mengingat kilasan memori pahit itu, seandainya dia bisa... hal yang ingin dia lakukan yaitu kembali ke masa itu dan mengulang semuanya, tak ada perceraian atapun perpisahan antara dirinya dan yunho.

.

.

.

**In other side...**

"appa..." panggil seorang namja kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu.

"binnie? kau belum tidur?" heran sang appa yang melihat putra sulungnya menghampirinya dipintu depan, bahkan itu sudah sangat larut malam diwaktu setempat.

"binnie menunggu appa" namja kecil bermata musang itu menundukan kepalanya.

Namja yang dipanggil appa yang memang tak lain yunho itu kini menatap putra sulungnya tak mengerti namun kemudian dia mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dulu.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya yunho pada putra sulungnya.

"..."

"moonbin-ah..."

"appa..."

"..."

"aku merindukan umma...dan juga... jiyoolie nae dongsaeng" ucap moonbin setelah dia bisa menguasai dirinya, dia menatap yunho ragu.

Dilihatnya mata tajam appanya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dia sendiri pun tak dapat mengartikannya.

"..ini sudah malam, besok kau harus sekolah" yunho bangkit dari duduknya, moonbin menggeleng.

"aniya... itu tak adil, appa hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan appa sendiri tanpa peduli sedikitpun padaku, lalu... kenapa appa tak biarkan aku tinggal bersama umma?"

"jung moonbin!"

"aku ingin tinggal bersama umma..." isak moonbin tak tertahankan lalu berlari meninggalkan yunho yang kini mematung ditempatnya.

Namja kecil itu memasuki kamarnya kemudian menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, tak peduli jika semua orang akan menertawakannya, dia hanya ingin menumpahkannya, itu seperti kehidupannya tak jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

'..aku membencimu, appa...' batinnya terisak.

.

.

.

Saat itu jaejoong tengah menyuapi jiyool untuk makan, makan siangnya, sedikit sulit karena akhir-akhir ini yeoja mungil nan cantik itu tak mau makan dan lebih memilih memakan coklat vanillanya.

"yoolie, ayo buka mulutnya..." jaejoong membuka mulutnya supaya jiyool mengikutinya.

"umma..." jiyool malah merengek tak mau, jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"setelah ini yoolie boleh makan coklat sepuasnya tapi habiskan dulu makan siangnya, arra?" jaejoong nampak mengarahkan putri cantiknya.

"jinja?" tanya jiyool padanya, jaejoong mengangguk kemudian sedetik kemudian dilihatnya jiyool yang sudah membuka mulutnya menunggu suapan jaejoong padanya.

"anak pintar..." puji jaejoong padanya, jiyool tersenyum senang mendengar pujian ummanya itu, bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang senang dipuji, terutama jika pujian itu datang dari ummanya.

"umma... umma..." panggil jiyool dengan mulut penuh makanannya.

"habiskan makanannya dulu baru bicara, arra?" ucap jaejoong padanya, jiyool buru-buru mengunyah habis makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"chullie ahjumma mau jalan-jalan sama wonhee eonni, boleh yoolie ikut?" tanyanya menggemaskan setelah kunyahannya habis.

"odiga?" tanya jaejoong padanya.

"shooping! yoolie, kalian tak mengajak ahjumma juga?" junsu yang memang ada disana langsung memotongnya, jiyool tertawa lucu.

"su jumma belisik, jadi chullie jumma tak mengajak su jumma" polos jiyool padanya, junsu merenggut seketika.

"hyung, aku sarankan... jangan biarkan jiyool dekat dengan chullie hyung atau otak polosnya akan terkontaminasi olehnya" ucap junsu pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

"besok kita semua pergi, adilkan? ah, minho...minhwan... kalian ikut?" tanya jaejoong pada kedua namja yang usianya seumuran dengan putra sulungnya - moonbin.

"ani, besok minho harus sekolah..." jawab minho yang masih fokus pada gamenya.

"minhwan?"

"me too, aku harus ke sekolah juga..." jawab minhwan asal yang sontak langsung membuat minho menoleh padanya.

"bukannya kau sedang liburan di Seoul minhwan-ah?" tanya minho bingung.

"i know, umma... besok bolehkah aku ikut ke sekolah minho?" tanya minhwan tanpa dosa.

"tentu saja chagi..." jawab junsu tak kalah polos, jaejoong dan minho menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin junsu menjawabnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu namja kecil bermata musang itu baru saja menginjakan kakinya dimansion mewah appanya, hari semakin larut namun namja yang tak lain memang moonbin itu hanya mematung didepan mansionnya.

Mansion mewah itu masih terlihat gelap, dia hanya namja berusia sembilan tahun namun dia sudah merasakan perasaan seperti itu, kesendiriannya.

'appa, belum pulang...' batinnya kemudian melangkah kedalam mansion yang masih gelap itu. Pikirannya salah mengira jika appanya sudah pulang dan akan mencarinya karena dia yang belum menginjakan kakinya dijam selarut itu.

Tap...

Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, langkahnya terasa sangat berat.

.

.

.

Dikediaman kim...

Karena hari itu mereka akan pergi berbelanja, jaejoong terlihat memandikan jiyool dikamar mandinya yang cukup luas itu, namun sepertinya jiyool tidak mau diam dan ingin cepat selesai, sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

"..umma... peliihhh..." rengeknya karena busa shampoo itu mengenai matanya, jaejoong menggeleng sendiri melihat kehebohan putri bungsunya.

"kenapa kau semakin mirip appamu, aishh... tenanglah sayang..." jaejoong membilas rambut kemudian mata jiyool yang terkena busa shampoo, jiyool mengerjapkan matanya menatap jaejoong setelah namja cantik itu menyebut kata **appa.**

"jinja? yun appa?" tanyanya tampak berbinar, jaejoong tersenyum gugup.

"n-ne... sikap manjamu seperti appamu"

"yun appa?" jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat.

"umma, celitakan tentang appa" jiyool sudah duduk manis didalam bathtub tersebut, jaejoong yang ada diluar bathtub hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Sampai saat inipun jiyool masih belum mengerti tentang perpisahan atau dengan kata lain perceraian kedua orangtuanya - jaejoong dan yunho.

Jaejoong ataupun keluarga yang lain tak ada yang memberitahunya, jiyool hanya tahu kalau saat ini yunho - appanya, sedang bekerja diluar negeri ditemani dengan oppanya. Mereka memang sengaja tak memberitahu perceraian itu secara jelas padanya.

"umma..." ucapnya karena jaejoong malah terdiam.

"n-ne, kau ingin umma menceritakan apa?"

"semuanya..." senyum jiyool sumringah, jaejoong tampak tersenyum lemah.

"kau harus menyelesaikan mandimu dulu... chullie jumma tak suka menunggu, arra?"

"tapi umma janji akan menceritakan semua tentang appa?"

"ne... sekarang ayo selesaikan mandinya"

.

.

.

Siang itu dipusat pembelanjaan yang terbilang mewah di Seoul, jaejoong, junsu, heechul, lalu wonhee dan jiyool terlihat bersemangat memasuki toko yang satu ke toko yang lainnya, tak hanya itu bahkan mereka sempat mampir ke tempat permainan anak.

"..umma..gendong..." manja jiyool yang merasa lelah berjalan mengikuti ketiga orang dewasa itu, jaejoong yang mengerti langsung menggendongnya.

Dia tersenyum melihat wajah lelah putri cantiknya, tak lama merekapun kembali melanjutkan shooping mereka sampai mata jiyool menangkap sebuah boneka kesukaannya - beruang.

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh melihat jiyool yang sangat antusias dengan boneka yang terpajang dietalase toko mainan itu.

"umma, yoolie mau beruang itu..." tunjuknya pada boneka berwarna coklat dengan pita krem dilehernya.

"umma, aku mau boneka barbie yang itu..." kali ini si cantik wonhee yang menunjuk sebuah boneka barbie yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"ommona... kalian membuatku iri, aku ingin mempunyai anak perempuan" dan kali ini suara junsu yang nampak mupeng sendiri, heechul menatapnya sebal.

Suara jiyool menyadarkan mereka, jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mereka berjalan kearah toko yang memajang boneka tersebut.

Namun tak disangka, ukuran boneka itu tak sekecil yang mereka lihat... buktinya saja kalau dilihat, lebih besar boneka itu daripada tubuh jiyool sendiri yang menggendong bonekanya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan putrinya yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesulitan membawa boneka beruang super besar itu.

"sini, biar umma yang bawa" jaejoong meraih boneka itu dan dengan senang hati jiyool menyerahkannya padanya.

Karena kesulitan dengan ukuran boneka beruang itu, jaejoong menyuruh heechul, junsu, dan wonhee untuk berjalan lebih dulu sementara dia yang berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan tangan yang mengapit tangan putri bungsunya.

"..umm-"

"..**jae hyung...**" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, jiyool yang berjalan disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu jaejoong menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"minnie-ah?" kaget jaejoong melihat namja jangkung dihadapannya, lama sekali mereka tak bertemu.

"hyung, apa kabar? lama tak bertemu, ah ya... kau kah itu yoolie? cantik sekali keponakan ahjussi yang tampan ini"

"c..changmin jussi..." panggil jiyool ragu dan... takut?

Jaejoong yang ada disamping putrinya hanya terkekeh melihatnya, changmin mulai beranjak kemudian mendekat pada jiyool.

"umma..." jiyool malah bersembunyi dibelakang kaki jaejoong, jaejoong terkekeh.

Changmin merupakan ahjussi jiyool atau dengan kata lain adik kandung dari yunho, mereka lama tak bertemu karena changmin yang tengah kuliah di Jepang.

"minnie, kau mau bergabung dengan kami? kami baru saja akan makan siang, kupikir chullie hyung dan yang lainnya sudah sampai diresto yang sudah kami pesan" tawar jaejoong pada changmin.

"kau akan menyesal hyung..." kekeh changmin mengingat dia yang akan dengan mudahnya menghabiskan beberapa porsi dalam sekali makan.

"aku akan mentraktirmu" balas jaejoong terkekeh sementara jiyool masih bersembunyi dibelakang kakinya, changmin yang melihatnya langsung berpikir jahil.

"minnie jussi..." teriak jiyool lucu saat changmin tiba-tiba menggendongnya, namun sedetik kemudian gadis kecil itu langsung tertawa dengan gelitikan changmin.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat keduanya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Malam harinya...

Changmin mengantarku dan jiyool sampai ke kediaman kim, hubungan antara keluarga kim dan jung masih terjalin dengan sangat baik, kami juga masih bekerja sama dalam hal bisnis.

Dan aku masih memanggil jung ahjumma dengan sebutan umma, bagaimanapun jung umma adalah nenek dari kedua buah hatiku.

"hyung, kau yakin tak mampir dulu kerumah umma?" tanya changmin sebelum mengarahkan mobilnya kejalan menuju kediamanku.

"ani minnie-ah, sudah malam... lain kali saja" tolakku padanya.

"ya sudah... tapi nanti biarkan keponakanku yang cantik ini menginap lagi dirumah umma" ucap changmin sambil mencubit ringan pipi gembul jiyool yang terlelap dalam pelukanku.

"ne... tapi jangan takuti dia dengan kostum mainan bodohmu itu lagi, itu membuatnya semakin takut padamu" kekehku saat mengingat kekonyolan changmin saat itu.

"ne hyung aku janji" jawabnya nyengir padaku, kami terkekeh.

Tak lama hingga akhirnya aku sampai didepan kediaman kim, rumah umma dan appa lebih tepatnya, aku menawarkannya untuk mampir terlebih dulu namun kali ini changmin yang menolakku.

"baiklah, kau menyetirlah dengan hati-hati..."

"arraseo, kakak ipar..."

Changmin terkekeh, aku hanya menggeleng kecil lalu menggendong jiyool keluar mobil dan melambaikan tanganku padanya, changmin balas melambai.

"sampai jumpa hyung..."

"ne, sampai nanti..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal dikediaman kim, junsu yang memang tinggal diVirginia dengan yoochun dan putra mereka minhwan terlihat membereskan pakaian mereka untuk kembali ke rumah mereka disana.

"..aigoo, umma pasti sangat merindukan kalian nanti..." senyum mrs kim nampak sedih.

"..umma..." junsu menghampirinya kemudian memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu.

Mereka memang seperti itu, junsu begitu dekat dengan ummanya itu jadi tak heran saat akan kembali ke Virginia dia selalu merasa sedih meninggalkan mrs kim di Seoul.

"tunggu...chullie, kau juga akan pulang?" tanya mrs kim pada heechul, putra sulungnya.

"ne umma, lagipula aku masih tinggal di Seoul, tak sepertinya..." tunjuk heechul pada junsu, junsu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, mrs kim hanya terkekeh.

"ahh... kau benar, tunggu...minhwan cucu kecil halmoni... halmoni pasti merindukanmu" mrs kim lalu beranjak pada cucu paling cerewetnya itu.

"aku sudah besar halmoni..." cemberut minhwan lucu yang langsung disambut dengan cubitan gemas mrs kim.

Dan mereka terus bersenda gurau, tanpa menyadarai jika salah satu diantara mereka yang kini hanya terduduk diam disofanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat, jika ditanya memang dia lah yang kini tinggal dikediaman kim dengan umma appanya, dia tak berminat untuk tinggal dirumah barunya.

Itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya jadi itu lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersama mr & mrs kim dan tentu saja jiyool - putri bungsunya.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka tengah berkumpul dikediaman mewah keluarga kim, itu merupakan malam terakhir mereka bersama sebelum kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Namun jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dikamarnya, dia mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya kemudian menekuk lututnya hingga sampai dada.

Tokk...tokkk...tokkk...

"hyung, aku masuk ya..." setelah pintu diketuk, terlihat junsu disana.

Jaejoong menurunkan lututnya kemudian menatap junsu tanya, namja imut itu kini malah terdiam, jaejoong menaikan alisnya.

"ada apa su?" tanya jaejoong padanya, junsu terlihat bingung sekarang.

"..."

"su..." ulang jaejoong padanya.

"..ngh.. h-hyung...itu...ada tamu untukmu" jawab junsu akhirnya.

"tamu? nuguya?" tanya jaejoong sedikit bingung, tak biasanya.

"..i-itu...ngh...aishh...sulit sekali, sebaiknya kau turun dan lihat sendiri tamumu hyung"

"junsu..." panggil jaejoong karena dilihatnya junsu yang sudah keluar kamarnya, jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian turun dari ranjangnya.

Dia sedikit bergumam, tak biasanya dia mendapatkan tamu terlebih malam-malam seperti itu, jaejoong kembali menghela nafas kemudian keluar kamarnya.

Tap...

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keruang keluarganya yang sekarang terdengar lebih berisik, apa kini ruang keluarganya berubah menjadi ruang tamu? pikirnya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya...

"**..umma...**"

Deg .

Panggilan itu...

Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya, matanya mengerjap saat sosok namja kecil bermata musang itu kini berada tepat tak jauh darinya.

Namja kecil itu...

"..b-binnie..." jaejoong masih membeku ditempatnya sampai namja berusia sembilan tahun itu kini setengah berlari kearahnya.

"umma, bogoshipoyo..." namja kecil itu memeluk jaejoong erat, jaejoong masih membeku ditempatnya sampai...

Grepp...

Dia membalas pelukan erat namja tampannya, air mata yang selama ini ditahannya mengalir begitu saja, bagaimanapun dia sangat merindukan moonbin - putra sulungnya.

"kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang" serak jaejoong merasakan pelukan putra sulungnya.

**Moonbin - putra sulungnya** itu kini melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap jaejoong dalam diam.

"umma...kau kurus..." pelannya pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mr & mrs kim, yoosu, sichul, wonhee, minhwan dan minho... kini mereka memandang diam pada keduanya, mereka tak menyangka jika hampir tiga tahun berpisah... itu malah semakin memperkuat perasaan mereka, sementara itu...

"**..appa tampan...**" celetuk jiyool yang membuat semuanya mengarahkan pandangannya kearahnya, termasuk jaejoong dan moonbin.

'..yunho...' jaejoong terdiam, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"joongie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya yunho pada jaejoong, tangan jiyool masih merangkul dengan sempurna dilehernya, sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat merindukan appanya.

"b-baik, kau?" tanya jaejoong sambil menarik moonbin kedalam pelukannya, dia mendekap moonbin hingga namja kecil itu menyandar padanya, moonbin hanya terdiam.

"seperti yang kau lihat..." yunho memaksakan senyumannya, jaejoong hanya bisa mendekap moonbin semakin erat, namun tak ingin berinteraksi semakin lama dengan yunho, jaejoong kini membuka suaranya pada moonbin.

"bagaimana sekolahmu? menyenangkan?"

"itu lebih baik jika aku bersamamu, umma..."

Jaejoong melepaskan dekapannya kemudian menatap mata musang yang sama tajamnya dengan appanya itu, jaejoong membelai wajah putra sulungnya.

"itu tak adil untuk appamu..." moonbin kini menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat jaejoong, tapi tak ada yang lebih baik selain melihat kedua orangtuanya kembali bersama.

Srett...

"kka, ikut umma..." jaejoong menarik moonbin keluar menuju taman belakang rumah mewah itu, sepertinya mereka butuh sedikit privasi... terlebih kini moonbin yang sudah beranjak semakin besar dan tentu saja sudah mengerti semuanya.

.

.

.

Mata moonbin memerah, jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang rambut hitam nan halus milik putra sulungnya.

"..umma, aku merindukanmu..." tangis moonbin tak ingin menahannya lagi, jaejoong langsung memeluknya erat.

"nado, kau...hiduplah dengan baik dengan appamu..."

"..hikss...aniya, aku...aku ingin bersama umma, dan jiyoolie...lalu appa..."

"mianhae binnie-ah..." jaejoong memeluknya semakin erat, moonbin semakin terisak, kali ini biarkan dia menangis dan menumpahkan semua air mata yang sudah ditahannya.

Air mata jaejoong menetes, seandainya dia tak mementingkan keegoisannya dulu semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti itu, keluarganya akan utuh.

Dia membiarkan moonbin menangis hingga tenang didalam pelukannya, dia tak menyangka jika kini putranya sudah semakin besar.

"katakan pada umma, apa kau memiliki masalah selama tinggal disana?" tanya jaejoong padanya, moonbin terdiam.

"aku tak suka mereka, umma" jawabnya singkat, jaejoong menghapus sisa air mata moonbin, jaejoong tahu kalau moonbin sedikit berbeda... dia sangat tahu karena sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda, moonbin seperti mengambil seluruh sikap jaejoong dalam dirinya.

"umma ingat, terakhir... kau mengacau dikelasmu saat sebelum appamu membawamu ke USA..." jaejoong mengingatkannya, moonbin tertunduk menyesal.

"..aku..." moonbin tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"kau juga belum meminta maaf pada minhwan" jaejoong tampak memotongnya.

"itu bukan salahku, dia sangat berisik dan..." moonbin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kini dilihatnya jaejoong yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"m-mianhae... umma" sesalnya sambil tertunduk, jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"kau tahu? saat kecil kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan... umma tak pernah berpikir jika kau akan tumbuh seperti sekarang ini, rasanya berat sekali mengingat itu semua"

"..."

"..terlebih saat ini kau tak tinggal bersama umma..."

"umma...aku-"

"jangan menyalahkan appamu, arra? dia sangat menyayangimu, hahh... bagaimana mungkin ini, kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat mirip... maksud umma... lihatlah wajah kalian" itu seperti jaejoong yang sengaja mencairkan suasana.

Moonbin sedikit merenggut, jaejoong terkekeh kecil kemudian mengacak rambutnya sayang, bagaimanapun dia begitu merindukan putra sulungnya itu.

"..jaga sikapmu, arra?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan keduanya, diruang keluarga itu kini jiyool tersenyum lucu saat yunho memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuknya.

"appa, gomawo...salanghae..." jiyool mencium pipi yunho, yunho terkekeh.

"nado saranghae, chagiya..." balas yunho sambil mengusap rambut jiyool sayang.

Dia mengamati putri cantiknya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu, bukan tak ingin namun yunho memiliki alasannya sendiri mengapa dia melakukannya.

Pikirannya kini melayang kesosok cantik mantan istrinya - jaejoong, pikirannya terlalu berat jika melihat namja cantik yang saat ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi, tapi bohong jika dia mengatakan tak merindukannya.

'boo, nan jeongmal bogoshipoyo...' batinnya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum saat menyadari jika gadis kecil dipangkuannya itu kini terlihat begitu mirip dengan sosok jaejoong, mata bulatnya yang indah dengan kulit putihnya yang terlihat halus.

Hahh...

Yunho menghela nafasnya.

Dia tak tahu kenapa akhirnya menjadi seperti itu, namun satu hal yang pasti... sampai saat ini pun dia masih sangatlah mencintai jaejoong.

.

.

.

Udara malam berhembus dengan cukup dinginnya, jiyool kini mengeratkan pelukannya pada yunho yang tengah menggendongnya.

"..umma...oppa..." suara jiyool memanggil jaejoong dan moonbin yang masih terlihat duduk disalah satu bangku taman kediaman kim itu.

"..yoolie..." jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya disusul dengan moonbin yang hanya tertunduk, jaejoong menyadari itu, moonbin sudah mengatakan jika hubungannya dengan yunho tak terlalu baik, yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"binnie, ajak adikmu masuk... ada yang ingin umma bicarakan dengan appamu"

"..." moonbin menatap sekilas pada jaejoong kemudian dia menghampiri adik perempuannya yang masih digendong appanya.

Terlihat enggan namun akhirnya moonbin menggendong jiyool bersamanya, meninggalkan kedua orangtua mereka ditengah dinginnya udara taman itu.

Tap...

Grepp...

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba yunho menariknya kedalam pelukannya, namja cantik itu membeku ditempatnya.

"ide bagus menyuruh anak-anak masuk" bisik yunho masih dengan memeluknya.

"..y..yun.. apa yang kau lakukan..." jaejoong mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan yunho tapi nampaknya yunho masih menahan pinggang ramping.

"kau tak merindukanku? hampir tiga tahun tak bertemu kau sama sekali tak merindukanku?"

"..." jaejoong memilih untuk diam tanpa ingin menjawabnya.

Perlahan yunho meregangkan pelukannya, kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu jaejoong dalam diam, dia memperhatikan wajah jaejoong yang hanya terdiam itu.

Sampai...

Chu~

Jaejoong terkejut saat bibir namja tampan itu mendarat dibibirnya, namun sesaat dia langsung memejamkan matanya menerima sapuan bibir yunho dibibirnya.

Ntah sejak kapan air mata itu menetes dimata jaejoong, yunho tersenyum kemudian dengan perlahan dia menghapus cairan bening itu.

"kau...kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku setelah kau meninggalkanku yun..."

"aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, honey..."

"m-mwo? kau pikir selama hampir tiga tahun ini kau sebut apa?"

"..." namun bukannya menjawab, yunho malah kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong langsung mendorongnya kali ini.

"kau mempermainkan aku?"

"kenapa seperti itu? aku..." yunho menarik jaejoong semakin merapat padanya, namja cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

"..mencintaimu, kim jaejoong-sshi..."

"..."

"will you marry me?"

"..."

"..."

Tap...

Srakk...

Jaejoong langsung mendorong yunho hingga dekapan namja tampan itu terlepas, dia menatap yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kau pikir dengan kau mengatakan kata itu aku akan tunduk padamu yun? ani, kau salah...aku tak mudah untuk kau-"

"KIM JAEJOONG... WILL YOU MARRY ME..?"

"..."

"aku tak tahu tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

"..yun..."

"..aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku dengan apa yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini"

"..."

"i love you"

"..i love you too, yunnie..."

Mata jaejoong terpejam, dia tak pernah sebahagia seperti saat ini...malam yang tak akan bisa untuk dilupakannya, dimana kehidupannya akan kembali seperti dulu, penuh cinta dengan kebahagiaan keluarganya yang paling utama untuknya.

"will you marry me, boo?"

"i do, yunnie"

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
